Lie
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: "Can you keep a secret?" In an elite private school Naruto has to survive among wolves. At first all he wanted was hot chicks and good grades, but things go south as he gets involved in a shadowy group of students calling themselves the Akatsuki. It's all thanks to a jerk named Sasuke and a secret that could get him killed. Naruto will need to lie a lot to get out alive. YAOI
1. Pink

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the makers. What I do own is the plot made in this fic and the account posting it. :D

**Warnings:** Swearing, sexual content eventually, mature themes, yaoi, and a bit of angst. All parts of a balanced breakfast. ;)

**Chapter One 'Pink'**

He arrived late to class and out of breath. This morning he had completely forgotten school had started up again. Thanks to his brain being an ass, he had about two minutes to get clothes on and run. It was lucky he laid his uniform out last night. Although it probably looked a bit retarded with half the buttons undone. Not saying he didn't like the clean cut white with black linings look. Honestly he thought it set off his spiky blonde hair nicely and made his blue eyes pop.

The only problem with being late was how he left _everything_ at home. No change of clothes or toothbrush, he had nada. Thanks to the beautiful thing called cellphones, his older brother was bringing in his personal belongs at lunch. Then he could get settled into his dorm and meet his new roomate. That meant he'd miss most of his lunch which would suck because he didn't even have breakfast.

Trying to ignore the curious glances he made his way to the back where there was an open seat. The teacher pretended he didn't just burst into class and continued with his lecture. Settling into the uncomfortable seat, he rested his head in his arms. Hopefully they'd just be doing handout work on the first day. Kyuubi would be bringing in his binder with his luggage. He sighed, drifting in and out of sleep as the lecture went on and on. When he was about to finally fall asleep, someone flicked him on his forehead.

"Hey loser, I said take the damn sheets." An angry male voice said.

He opened his eyes sleepily to see who had a problem with him. It was a guy with black eyes that seemed to glint like steel. The guy looked annoyed as hell to even be dealing with him and he was waving the papers impatiently. His hair was jet black and framed his pale face with bangs down the side while the hair on the back of his head was shorter and spiked up. Sort of like a duck butt.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered, taking the sheets and passing them on after taking one.

The guy turned back to the front and everything was again sort of grayed out. Bored he began to relax. When the bell finally rang he jumped in surprise. Sleeping in class had evaded him. Maybe it was the sense of impending doom if he did. As much as he liked to screw around in class he didn't want to fail.

Everyone was filing out of class so he decided to follow the crowd and ponder life. Right now being at this private school wasn't so bad. Sure he'd gotten in on a scholarship but it was worth all the work. Countless nights and days spent studying to get into this high school were not wasted. He had prevailed through the harsh winter of using his brain. He'd done the undoable and made it in. Now his summer would begin! Beautiful girls would flock to him and he could finally shed the idiot rep he had in his old high school. His face was practically glowing as he thought of all the wonderful things he'd accomplish.

It was with all the wonderful things floating through his head that he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," He hissed, rubbing his nose.

His face had hit first because he had been leaning forward a bit. Glaring, he looked up into icy black eyes. He looked creepily like the guy in class only a lot colder and older. Like the age of a college student. His hair had the same front bangs but this time the back of his hair was in a short ponytail. The uniform he was wearing was different from the high school division. It was black pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a white undershirt. Over his chest he had a little pin. It was the shape of a red cloud. The way he was looking at him was that of someone who was bored with the world.

Instantly he recoiled and tried to make himself smaller. This guy's aura gave him a bad feeling. He probably was a college student because this school was split into two sections; high school and college. What this guy was doing over here beat him.

"I could say the same," The guy's voice was calm and velvety and he didn't look mad.

"Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts. Summer and whatnot, winter and women" His uneasy rambling was making him sound like a fucking _idiot_.

The older guy looked confused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said quickly, "I'm just tired."

"You should probably get more sleep," He advised, obviously looking him over.

Embarrassed he was about to make his leave when an all too familiar sigh of annoyance was heard behind him. It was with dread that he turned to see who it was.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this division unless it's urgent," The asshole from earlier said.

Looking at them both he could see they looked like brothers. From the familiarity they were showing he bet they were. So the older brother is Itachi? Unable to fathom how this slimy bastard was the younger brother of the cool and calm upperclassmen Itachi, he decided it was best to make his exit.

"I was looking for you Sasuke. Once again the Akatsuki is offering a place." Itachi said.

"And once again I decline. Also tell mom when you see her, to stop spamming my inbox with pointless letters." Sasuke said.

"Whatever makes you happy little brother. But can't you reconsider?"

"No," The younger raven said before glancing over at Naruto,"And who are you?"

"I'm nobody, I was just on my way to English." He quickly said.

"You're that dumbass from Math," Sasuke sneered, recognition flashing in his eyes, "What are you doing chatting up my brother?"

"He bumped into me. Kid seems to have a lot on his mind," Itachi explained, 'Stop bullying new kids. It won't make you any friends."

"I have plenty of friends and a guy who can't even stay awake in class doesn't qualify to be one of them." He glared at Naruto like it was his fault.

Already he was starting to get pissed off but this guy's attitude was over the top. What the fuck was his problem?! Seriously who pissed in his cereal?! Annoyed he stood up straighter and glared back up at the guy -he was about an inch taller than him- before letting his anger out.

"Look you arrogant asshole, I don't want to be friends with you. In fact I'm surprised you even have friends with that shitty ass attitude. What is your problem?! Stop being such a fucking prick. I don't have time for whiny bitches like you so don't insult me like you know anything." He snarled.

There was a silence after that. Literally everyone in hall paused to stare, one guy's mouth was even hanging open in shock. A sick feeling in his gut told him he just insulted a very important guy. Oops. Before the shocked raven could speak he was off, fast walking away. It was hard not to run but he restrained himself. After rounding the corner he glanced back to see he wasn't being chased by an angry Sasuke bent on murder. It was hard not to giggle at the thought. As long as it stayed nothing more than a thought that is.

When he arrived in English class without further incident the encounter was at the back of his mind. He was happy thinking about how he would build his rep as a cool and mysterious new guy. Maybe he should wear darker clothes and pull off the whole dark and disturbed thing? Or start calling everyone dude and brah? It was fun to think about the fact that he could literally be anybody he wanted. When the last few students came in he was humming a little tune and wondering if he should learn to play the guitar to pull off the rocker persona.

The final bell rang and the teacher began doing attendance. Looking up he saw their teacher was pretty weird looking. He was clearly only about 26 or 27 but his hair was snow white. One of his eyes had a scar over it and the other one was midnight black. Curiosity spiked, he decided to listen this class and see how this guy was as a teacher. He looked pretty damn cool.

"Kara Unari?" The teacher said.

"Here!" One of the girls said.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

It was then that his little brain pretty much imploded. Normal people would go 'Oh shit' but he was about to curl up in a ball crying. Why did the gods do this to him?! A small ray of sunlight shone through the clouds though and he hoped maybe it was a different Sasuke. Looking around he felt his fragile hope shatter. It was duck butt.

"Here," Sasuke said, only two seats in front of him.

At that moment it would have been the part of the movie where it's only a spotlight on him and he slow mo falls out his chair. And he did fall out of his chair. Landing with a thump on his hands and knees all eyes were on him. Even Sasuke's. Shit.

Slowly he got back up and sat back down. The guy he had just insulted was in two of his classes. This really couldn't get worse. Even God couldn't be that cruel. Not that he was religious. It's just other people's religion sayings rubbed off on him. But still the feeling loomed over him that if he just hadn't bumped into Itachi he could have gone on with his days in the sun. But of course he's never that lucky. Sasuke clearly wasn't the type to let things go. He buried his head in his arms and stayed like that for the majority of class, only listening to the teacher -Kakashi- talk about the finer points of literature.

When the bell rang he was wide awake and began to beeline to the door. A hand grabbed his shoulder forcing him to a stop. Muttering a curse under his breath he turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked Sasuke.

The raven stared at him before almost growling, "You've been marked fucker."

Where his hand was touching his skin began to tingle. It was like a cold shiver. The guy wouldn't let go and he didn't pull away. Those black eyes were drawing him in. He felt his shoulder begin to go numb but it was like being paralyzed. It was only when a smile danced across his lips that a fiery burst of anger jerked Naruto out of it and he pulled away.

"What the fuck?" He said angrily and backed away.

Sasuke didn't move to follow him so he quickly sank into the crowd. Heart pounding he pushed past people ignoring their angry remarks. His head was spinning a bit and he ducked into the nearest washroom. Panting he leaned against the white-ish wall. There was nobody in here and he gave himself a few seconds to collect his . . . the _hell_ was that?! He touched his shoulder and it felt cold.

A bit, just a bit, scared, he took off his uniform jacket. Pulling up the sleeve of his orange T-shirt he saw the skin where Sasuke had touched was literally gray. Like a dead person's skin. Eyes wide he watched as it slowly began to regain color. What the hell?! The guy must have been fucking on roids if he could grab hard enough to make him lose all circulation. Remembering his words he had a feeling that wasn't all he was going to do. _You've been marked_.

"Shit," He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

Seriously the first damn day and he already pissed off a guy with obvious anger issues. Might as well call Kyuubi and tell him to get their passports and fake birth certificates ready. Pulling out his cell he checked the time. Ten minutes of his lunch had been wasted already. He began to grumble before realizing he forgot about Kyuubi coming to give him his stuff. Shit!

Darting out of the washroom he made his way to the office. When he got there it was empty aside from three guys standing there talking. They were all college level. He was about to walk in when he noticed something. Each of them had a red cloud pinned on their uniform. He stopped in his tracks, staring.

One of the guys turned and looked at him. His hair was golden blonde like Naruto but it was longer and one bang covered his eye. The hair at the back of his head was in a slightly high ponytail. His eye he could see was a clear blue.

"Need something?" He asked.

The other guys turned to look at him too. The tallest of the group had silver hair that was brushed back. His eyes were a hazy purple set in a masculine face. All three of them were attractive but this guy had a more brutal look to him. The one that drew all of his attention though was the guy who was standing closest to him. His orange hair was spiked up and he had piercings everywhere. He had what looked like double fangs under his bottom lip and six rings -as well as a bar going from the top to the bottom- in both ears. There were even 3 studs on boths sides of his nose adding up to a grand total of six. The freakiest part though was his eyes. They were purple as well but he had no pupils. Instead there were deep purple rings slowly getting smaller as they went to where a pupil should be. Every instinct in his body screamed run but his legs were as heavy as lead.

"What the fuck are ya staring at punk?" The silver haired guy asked, stepping forward threateningly.

"I'm just waiting for my brother," He said, trying to not look intimidated.

The orange haired guy put a hand on the silver haired guy's shoulder, "Calm down Hidan. He has nothing to do with us and causing a commotion is unnecessary."

Hidan threw the guy an annoyed look but he didn't say anything else. The seniors went back to talking. Even though he was curious about the pins he didn't dare ask them now. Stepping up to the desk he waited there until a woman came to speak to him.

"What do you need sweetie?" She asked.

Her hair was black and in a short cut. She had deep green forest eyes that almost appeared black and pale skin. Despite her job as a secretary she looked pretty young with a smaller cute almost chibi-like face. He briefly wondered if he had a shot with her before remembering that Sasuke would probably murder him before he could get to know her.

"Has a guy named Kyuubi come in? Red hair like a fox and golden eyes?" He said, leaning forward.

"You mean him?" She gestured at the window.

Kyuubi was outside rubbing his nose on the glass, licking it, and making obscene gestures. He winked and blew him a kiss when he saw him looking. Then he started making groin thrusts at him and rubbing his chest like he had tits or something. Embarrassed at his idiot brother he blushed. Damn that fox!

"How long has he been doing that?!" He asked, horrified.

The woman laughed, "Ever since you walked in the office. Is he your brother?"

Naruto groaned, "Yes."

"Better go get him before security drags him away," She patted his arm.

"Yeah," He agreed and hurried outside.

Kyuubi was roaring with laughter when he came over. That damn idiot! He just growled angrily at him. His brother laughed even harder. Today his red-orange hair was in a short ponytail and his bangs cut off right above his eyelid. Like usual he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. It set off his golden eyes perfectly. Right now he'd happily kill the asshole. People were fucking staring!

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Y-your b-big bro is here to help you have a cool r-rep!" He was laughing so hard he couldn't even talk right.

"Real mature," Naruto grumbled, "Did you even remember to bring my stuff?!"

Kyuubi burst out laughing even harder for some reason. He actually doubled over before raising a shaking hand to gesture at something against the wall. Turning to look he saw suitcases. But not his suitcases. No, these were obnoxiously pink suitcases with frills. There was three of them and one even had Hello Kitty on it. Flushing in horror he turned on his brother.

"Are you shitting me?!" He screamed.

There was no way he was bringing that into the school. The one damn time he trusts his clown of a brother he does _this_ to him?! People were already stopping to stare and some girls were giggling.

"S-sorry N-Naru!" Kyuubi choked out, "C-couldn't resist!"

"I'll kill you slowly," He looked back at the suitcases, "_Very_ slowly."

"Sorry baby bro but I gotta go! My manager said I have to be back soon!" He waved and took off running.

"IDIOT!" Naruto yelled after him.

With the air of a warrior going to war he picked up the suitcases. Just keep going, ignore their stares. Ignore the laughter. Pink is actually very manly. Only real men can pull off pink. Your manliness isn't in jeopardy Naruto, you're doing good. Look on the bright side, pink looks good on you. He groaned at his mental conflict. His thoughts weren't really helping. As he walked through the halls people moved out of the way like he was Moses parting the sea. They all just stopped to stare and some even took pictures with their phones. They just think you're really, really sexy, he told himself, they've never seen a sex bomb like you before. It's only natural to stare.

He couldn't convince himself for long though. Deep down he realized that he probably wasn't pulling off the true man with pink look. Nope, his idiot brother just killed all his chances of a good rep. Looks like this new school was gonna be even more fucked up than the last. Fuck Konoha Academy and fuck Sasuke too. Hopefully he'd at least have a cool roommate to hang with. Looking down at his suitcases he wondered if they'd even let him inside.

**A/N** Hello mah lovely readers. Did I mention you look beautiful/handsome today? No? Well you are. Anyways how did you like this chapter? Although I intend to have this fic as a SasuNaru fic if there is a pairing you think would be better and a bunch of people agree I am happy to change some stuff. The story is just starting after all.

I'm not jumping right into steamy love mode. They are gonna develop in a reasonable amount of time. :) So any guesses on who the roommate is? I think you'll like who I choose.

And how about Kyuubi? Isn't he the nicest big brother you ever did see? Also it's worthy to note that Nagato is gonna not exist and instead it'll just be Pain. I prefer the name Pain over Pein even though I watched dubbed and subbed and read a bit of the manga. Also 3 bars through his nose seemed like too much so I just made them studs. Anyhoo have a good day and drop me a review! Sorry for the long AN!


	2. A Unique Roommate

**Chapter Two 'A Unique Roommate'**

When he arrived at his room he was about ready to melt into the floor in shame. Naruto placed the offensive pink luggage down. His throat felt dry and he had to swallow a few times before he was prepared to talk. Act natural, smile, wave, be a good roommate. This guy is going to be cool and friendly. He'll be a really amazing dude who he can be friends with. Staring at the white door he was slowly working himself back into his strut.

Confidently he raised a tanned hand to knock on the door. For a few minutes there was no reaction. A bit frustrated he raised his hand to knock again but the door flew open. With it came a loud blast of music. Metal or screamo or something like that. It only held his attention for a second though because the guy standing there was a lot more attention grabbing. His hair was blood red and it spiked like Naruto's but was shorter. The structure of his face wasn't what he'd call girly but it also wasn't manly. Above his brow he could see the japanese kanji for 'love'. The focal point of his face though, was his eyes. They were a fierce cyan and practically glowed past the thick layer of eyeliner. It looked even more prominent because the guy was pale enough to be albino. One word popped into his head: _Emo_. This guy was the living definition of the word.

"What do you want?" The guy's voice was surprisingly low, he thought it would be higher and a bit girly.

"I-I'm your roommate. Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said while plastering on a smile.

Instead of answering he just gave him a long stare. It was like he was standing on trial. Uncomfortably aware of the gaze he fidgeted around. He didn't want to judge but this guy was sort of creepy. His aura was that of someone who was generally antisocial and possibly a bit nutty. The guy looked past him and a look of disgust crossed over his face.

"What are those supposed to be?" He asked, jabbing a thumb at his luggage.

"My brother thought it would be a funny joke . . ." He admitted.

"Funny joke," The montone of his voice and lack of smile made it hard to tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked, annoyed at the snail pace this guy was going, and those eyes were freaking him out.

He just backed into the room. Taking that as a yes, he grabbed his suitcases and entered the room. His initial thought was what. . . the fuck? It was like staring at some kind of painting about Yin and Yang. The emo kid's side of the room was covered in posters. My Chemical Romance, Voltaire, Mindless Self Indulgence, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Get Scared, Disturbed, Sleeping With Sirens, Slipknot, and Linkin Park were only a few. He had a black comforter with grey silhouettes of trees and black pillows with skulls. There was tons of clothes lying around too but it was almost like a force field was in the middle of the room. None of his stuff went past a clear line. The other side of the room looked bland and really white in comparison. Secretly he wondered how long it took him to set it all up. This was the first day here.

"So what's your name?" He asked awkwardly, placing his suitcases down on his side.

The guy just walked over to his desk and lowered the music blaring on his laptop. Now it was quieter like background music. He sat down and for a second Naruto wondered if he was going to even bother answering.

"My name is Gaara," He said, watching him again.

"Nice to meet you Gaara. I hope we can get along well." He said cheerfully and sincerely.

The guy looked like he would murder him in his sleep if he pissed him off. It was an unrealistic fear but he couldn't help but think about sleeping with a knife . . . or gun. The conversation didn't look like it was going anywhere so he just began unpacking his stuff. He hadn't brought much, just a dozen shirts and pants. Enough to let him procrastinate on washing of the clothes. Laying out the shirts on his bed he began to unwrap his electronics. All of this had been done earlier thank god, Kyuubi would have just packed everything messily as possible. When he was finished he turned around to find himself face to face with Gaara.

"Wha-?!" He backed up fast, his heart going a mile a minute.

"There's a spider in your hair," Gaara told him quietly.

On reflex his hand flew up and he felt something get swatted off by his hand. Even more freaked out he looked down to see the a daddy long legs curled up dead on the floor. Goosebumps covered his arms, he _hated_ spiders.

"Thanks?" He said, unsure of how to react.

The emo child's mouth twitched a bit, "You're welcome."

Was that his version of a smile? He couldn't be sure so he just stood there awkwardly. Gaara seemed to have no problem just standing there and staring. When it stretched out to a minute he couldn't take it anymore and broke eye contact.

"I-I'll just be setting my stuff up." He stuttered.

Gaara just turned around and went back to his computer. The music he was playing was turned back up. Glad for a break from the painfully awkward attempts at conversation, Naruto started stocking his dresser and closet with clothes. When it was sort of organized looking he sat down on his bed. Lunch would be over in roughly ten or so minutes. For a few minutes he examined the scenery he could see through the window.

The school was surrounded in a forest which kept prying eyes away. When they called it a 'private school' they really weren't kidding. His house was about an hour and a half from here. To get here on time today, he actually had to break the speed limit a few times. Thankfully there hadn't been bad traffic when he drove through the city. His car was pretty shabby already but when he first pulled into the school parking lot . . .. It was like a crow walking in on a bunch of swans. As the saying goes; the rich only get richer. Eighty percent of the people were here because their daddy said they'd have to pass school before getting another yacht. He sighed, rich kids.

Bored with the clear blue sky and forest, he looked over at Gaara. The guy was completely glued to his computer. Now that he was getting a better look at him, he didn't seem as scary. He was starting to feel a bit guilty. Jumping the gun and labeling this guy freaky emo kid was sort of mean. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Slowly he got up but Gaara didn't move. Dreading his next class, he picked up his binder and walked over to the door. Looking back he saw he still hadn't gotten up.

"Hey Gaara, it's time for class." He said, raising his voice over the music.

"I know."

"Come on, what's your next class?" He asked.

"Science." For a second he looked back, then closed his laptop and stood, "You?"

This was progress! The very first question he had asked. Naruto mentally cheered. Now his courage was fueled and he relaxed a bit. Feeling a lot lighter he grinned and opened the door. The heavy atmosphere had finally eased up. His personality could finally shine through.

"Science! That's awesome! I'm taking Applied though. Are you too? I've got Orochimaru or something as a teacher." He said, excited at the progress being made.

"Same," Gaara said, walking over, "I'll be going straight to class."

As he left the room Naruto bounded after him, "Wait up! We can walk together!"

He didn't respond so he took it as a yes. As they walked he noticed a weird trend. Everybody seemed to look away, nobody made eye contact with him or Gaara. The hell?! Looking at his roommate he could tell why, he wasn't exactly a poster child for friendliest looking guy of the year. Still, they were going to be sharing the same room for quite a while so it was important to make the best of it.

When they were into the normal part of the school, the alienation became even more apparent. People looked down and nobody would be within 3 feet of them. It was starting to tick him off majorly. Seriously what the fuck did he do to them?! Looking back at Gaara he saw he was still looking ahead, seemingly not bothered by the people around him. No wonder he spent lunch in his room. These jackasses, seriously just because a guy likes having red hair and wears eyeliner doesn't mean he has the plague. His hero complex was beginning to act up and it was hard to not start throwing punches. Growling under his breath, his step became more of a march. It was elementary school all over again but this time he wasn't the center of the student body's scorn.

When they had almost reached the class he had a distinct feeling of being watched. Normally he might of shrugged it off but it was bothering him. It felt like somebody was burning holes into the back of his head. And it felt distinctly bad. Like whoever was staring at him wanted him dead. Cold, unbreathing, dead. Glancing behind him he saw the one person he really wasn't in the mood to ever see; Sasuke. Glaring, he flipped him off. Annoyance flickered across his face but then he smirked. It felt like someone put an ice cube down his shirt and he couldn't help but shiver. Mouthing 'fuck off', he looked back in front of him.

'How do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara asked suddenly, for once sounding interested.

"He's in my Math and English classes. I ran into his brother during break and he showed up. I called him a few choice names and got my ass out of there." He said, "Why?"

He snorted, obviously amused, "That guy is the chairman's youngest son. His older brother is also in the Akatsuki. Better pack your bags Uzumaki."

Looked like his earlier thought had been right. Damn, perfect. Stuck up assholes pissed him off but he just had to lash out the one with money and power. For once in his life he was prepared to run from a fight. Not a fist fight that is, but a general dislike. The guy could probably snap his fingers and have him labeled a loser and target. That would mean everyone would hate him. Although his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize. Which meant he would just have to avoid Sasuke at all costs.

"Great," He said sarcastically, "I'm really making all the wrong enemies huh?"

"Yeah, but he isn't the most dangerous guy here. There are bigger fishes you should watch out for. They're all members of the Akatsuki." The redhead really was starting to get more talkative.

"What's the Akatsuki?"

A look passed over his face; anger, "A group of guys who consider themselves kings. They control everything that goes on here so they technically are. All of them are college level."

"Do they wear red cloud pins?" He asked, remembering the one Itachi had.

"Yeah," He said, looking surprised, "There are 11 members; Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, Orochimaru, and Pain."

"Our teacher?!" Naruto almost shouted in surprise.

"Quiet down idiot!" Gaara hissed, they had arrived at class.

"Quiet down about what?" A male voice asked.

The man standing in front of them was clearly their teacher but he made his skin crawl. Even his voice, it was like a raspy purr. His hair was very long and pure black, it was a stark contrast against his almost pure white skin. He had creepy yellow eyes that almost seemed reptilian. The way his face was set looked like it might have fit a model if it hadn't been for the generally creepy feel about him. His body structure, eye color, skin color , . . it all screamed snake. White snake to be precise.

"Nothing sir," Naruto said, looking down.

Gaara just stared at him, his gaze unwavering

"Do you have a problem Gaara?" He asked softly, his mouth stretched into a smile that almost looked demonic.

"No. But you're blocking our way into class." He replied just as quietly but there was menace in his voice.

Naruto looked at him in shock. The guy was just begging for a detention acting like that! That being said how the hell did Orochimaru already know his name? Weird. Orochimaru gave him a long look before stepping aside. They walked into class but inside he was reeling. That guy just got away with that?! In a stuck up private school? He could have done that in his old and possibly gotten away with it but not here. Once again he found himself wondering exactly who Gaara was. People avoided him but maybe it wasn't just because of how he looked.

They sat together at the back of the class, Gaara seeming to not mind his company. When class started everyone was silent. There wasn't any chatting like in his other classes. Everybody was one hundred percent focused on the pale man standing at the front of the class. He wrote his name on the chalkboard and then turned to face them.

"My name is Orochimaru. I'll be your Science teacher. I hope we'll get along this semester."

**A/N** Super short AN this time. How did I do? Please review, fav, or follow if you would like more.


End file.
